


Heartbeat so sweet when your lips touch mine

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: “Close your laptop you’re coming with me,” Calum announces as he bursts through the door of Michael’s dorm room, beanie on his head and plastic bag in his hand.“Calum, what?” Michael looks up from where he’s sat at his desk, as Calum opens his wardrobe and throws his coat and a hoodie at him.written for the prompt "running their thumb over the other’s lips"
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981132
Kudos: 11





	Heartbeat so sweet when your lips touch mine

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt for the lovely mandie!!

“Close your laptop you’re coming with me,” Calum announces as he bursts through the door of Michael’s dorm room, beanie on his head and plastic bag in his hand.

“Calum, what?” Michael looks up from where he’s sat at his desk, as Calum opens his wardrobe and throws his coat and a hoodie at him. Predictably, Michael doesn’t manage to catch them, and they hit him in the face and knock his glasses off. He tries to look annoyed but finds it impossible watching Calum bounce around his room, pulling out a pair of shoes for him and digging around in his drawers for socks.

“I’m breaking you out,” Calum announces, waving a pair of socks in the air in victory before also slinging them at Michael’s face.

“I’m not in prison Calum,” Michael says rolling his eyes, but hits save and closes his laptop. With Calum around him in this mood there’s no way he’s going to get anything done.

“You might as well be, I haven’t seen you in days Mikey,” Calum says petulantly. “And Luke says you haven’t left the dorm apart from to eat since Monday.”

“Yeah because I’m busy, I’ve got 3 finals next week,” Michael says crossing his arms defensively. “And stop gossiping about me with Luke. I knew this would happen when he started dating Ashton.”

“I don’t gossip,” Calum says holding his hands up. “He’s just worried about you.”

Michael sniffs grumpily, “I’m fine, I’ve just got to get through these chapters tonight.”

“No you don’t,” Calum says cheerily, coming over to Michael and wheeling his chair away from his desk with him still on it. “I’m here on best friend duties to make you take a break.”

“ _Calum_ ,” Michael says. “No I can’t.”

“Come on Mikey, I brought dinner,” He says, gesturing at the bag he left at the doorway. “The nice Thai you like. Let’s just go outside and eat it.”

“I’m not going outside Cal, it’s November,” Michael said stubbornly.

“Yes you are, you’re not staying in this room a minute longer,” Calum says firmly. “Now stop being so grumpy, put your shoes on and let’s go.” 

Michael sighs dramatically but he knows he’s not going to get anywhere protesting. When Calum is in this mood he can out-stubborn even Michael, so he reluctantly puts on the socks that bounced off his head 5 minutes ago. He gets up to pull on the hoodie Calum had also tossed at him, struggling to get his hands through the sleeves for a second before Calum, who had been watching him get ready, comes over with a laugh and gently unfurls them, sliding the cuffs over his wrists gently and brushing Michael’s hands with his thumbs slightly before pulling away. Michael blushes at the contact and tries not to think about why before stuffing his feet into his shoes and tying the laces. 

“Can I borrow this?” Michael hears Calum’s voice come over from his wardrobe, and looks up at him holding one of his hoodies. “I only brought my coat.”

Michael just nods silently as Calum smiles and pulls the hoodie over his head, deciding that the look of Calum in his clothes is something else that needs to be shut behind the door in his brain labelled “forbidden thoughts about your best friend”. Concerningly there’s quite a few behind there.

“Okay let’s go,” Calum breaks Michael out of his daze, coat on and bag in hand by the door.

Michael quickly pulls on his own jacket and joins Calum by the door. Calum positively beams at him, and throws his arm around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him closer and dropping a kiss on top of his head, before opening the door and tugging Michael out of his room.

They wander out of the building into the cold evening and over to the green space just opposite, Calum finds a bench under a tree and slings himself down, patting the space next to him.

Michael sits down whilst Calum pulls out various containers and hands him some plastic cutlery, and they eat for a while, Calum regaling him with stories of the football team and Michael complaining about the amount of work his professors have given him between bites of their food.

Calum pauses for a second during his latest rant about Ashton doing yoga and Buddhist chants in their dorm room and slides closer to Michael on the bench. 

“You’ve got a bit, hang on,” He reaches up and swipes his thumb softly across Michael’s lips, and Michael’s breath hitches as he looks into the deep brown of Calum’s eyes. There’s a pause, neither of them breathing, Calum looking like he’s trying to decide something as his eyes map Michael’s face. 

Calum bites his lip and smiles slightly, before leaning forward as if he can’t help himself and follows his thumb with a brush of his lips. He moves back for a second to meet Michael’s eyes, before sliding his hand up to the back of Michael’s head and tilting his face towards him to kiss Michael properly. Calum tastes like Thai food and slightly of cigarettes and something so inherently Calum, Michael hums into his mouth and hooks his arms around Calum’s neck, the food forgotten beside them. They pull apart a few moments later, blushing and giggling slightly.

“Been wanting to do that for a while,” Calum mumbles, reaching out and sweeping Michael’s fringe out of his eyes.

“Been wanting you to do that for a while,” Michael responds, stroking a thumb over Calum’s jean-clad knee. 

Calum grins at him, his whole face lighting up and eyes crinkling, and pulls Michael back towards him. They kiss for a while longer before Michael feels Calum shiver under his hands.

“I told you it was too cold,” Michael says with a smirk, a bit breathless.

“You might have been right,” Calum says, sneaking his hands up to Michael’s neck and pressing his ice-cold fingers underneath the collar of his hoodie.

“Calum, what the fuck!” Michael protests, trying to bat his hands away, but Calum just clutches tighter. “How about we go back inside?”

“Only if you promise not to work, you have to kiss me instead,” Calum says childishly, leaning in and nosing against Michael’s cheek.

“Fine,” Michael says, yanking Calum up by his cold hands, but he smiles as Calum tangles his fingers with his own.


End file.
